Saranghae Hyung
by twins ra
Summary: Seorang Evil di kalahkan oleh Angel ? mau tau kisah nya ? Cekidottt Dont Like,, Dont Read : TeukKyu/ Warning TYPO : my First FF


**Author : Nam Heera**

**Cast : Kyuhyun**

** Leeteuk**

**Disclaimer: Suju milik SME dan Tuhan YME. Tidak lupa milik ku juga #plaaaakkkk**

**Warning : Fanfic nista milik ku :D , TYPO, dll :D**

**Saranghae Hyung :')**

**Kyuhyun POV**

'Hari ini dorm sepi sekali, semua pergi. Eunhyuk~hyung dan Sungmin~hyung pergi siaran di Sukira. Donghae~hyung dan Siwon~hyung pergi syuting. Yesung~hyung dan Ryeowook~hyung pergi belanja keperluan dapur. Sedangkan yang lain ? entah pergi kemana ?. Sekarang hanya ada aku dan Leeteuk~hyung.

Leeteuk~hyung adalah Leader paling hebat yang selama ini ku kenal. Dia orang yang hebat. Dia orang yang menyayangi semua dongsaeng-dongsaeng nya. Tidak terkecuali aku. Menurut hyung-hyung ku, aku adalah orang yang menyebalkan dan tidak tau sopan santun. Semua hyung ku selalu menyebutku seperti itu. Tetapi tidak dengan Leeteuk~hyung. Dia selalu membela ku saat semua hyung ku memarahi ku. Aku selalu bersembunyi di balik nya saat semua hyung ku memarahi ku, dan dengan manja nya, aku mengadu kepada hyung ku yang paling ku sayangi setelah Sungmin hyung ini. Dan dengan sabar, dan penuh senyum,, dia membela ku.

Ngomong-ngomong Leeteuk~hyung, kemana dia sekarang ? bukankah dia sedang ada di dorm dan sedang tidak ada jadwal ?'

"Hyung ? hyung ? Leeteuk~hyung ?" kyuhyun berteriak memanggil hyung nya itu

"_" tidak ada jawaban.

"Aisssshhhh,,, kemana sih Leeteuk~hyung ini ? dari tadi di panggil tidak ada jawaban. Huuuuhh. ?" panggil Kyu dengan berteriak sekuat tenaga.

Gubraaaaakk….

Bruuuuuuukk…..

Prangggggg….

Adaaawwww…..

"hyung ?" kata Kyu penuh tanda tanya. Ketika mendengar suara gaduh di kamar Heechul.

Kyu pun menghampiri suara tersebut.

.

.

.

"OMMMMOOOOOO ? HYUUUUUNNGG ? WAEYOOO ?" Kyu berteriak panik ketika melihat hyung nya duduk di lantai dengan tangga yang menimpa kepalanya.

"aduhhh… sakitt aissshh" Leeteuk meringis merasakan sakit yang ada di kepala nya. Dan seketika itu terlihat benjolan di kepala Leeteuk.

"Pabbo Hyung,, udah tau tangga berat. Kenapa pake di jatohin, diatas kepal pula ?" jawab Kyu dengan entengnya.

PLEETAAKKK...

Sebuah jitakan dengan mulus mendarat di kepala Kyuhyun.

"adawww,,, hyung,, KENAPA KAU MENJITAK KU ? HAH ?" jawab Kyu kesakitan.

"Salah sendiri mengatai ku 'Pabbo' , sudah tau hyung nya jatuh,, bukan di tolong, malah di ejek. Ini semua juga karna mu?" jawab Leeteuk sengit.

"heheh,, mianh hyung,, sini aku bantu. Ehh,, kok karna aku hyung ?" jawab Kyu.

"iya, karna kau teriak kencang sekali, jadi nya seperti ini". Leeteuk menjawab dengan jutek.

"ouuhh,, hehehe mianh hyung". Dengan entengnya Kyu menjawab nya.

**Leeteuk POV**

"Aduhhh,, sakit sekaliii. Dasar Kyu pabbo. Jadi benjol kan. Huufftt. Kalau kau bukan dongsaeng ku,, sudah ku bunuh kau". batin Leeteuk

'Kyuhyun memang selalu seperti itu, dia satu-satu nya dongsaeng ku yang kurang ajar kepada semua hyung nya. Tapi tidak dengan ku, dia selalu bersikap baik kepada ku. Tak pernah sekali pun dia menjahiliku. Yaaa,, walaaupun terkadang membuatku jengkel juga. Tapi,, dialah dongsaeng ku yang selalu bisa membuat ku tertawa lepas. Apa jadi nya dorm ini kalau tidak ada dia ?.

Evil,, yah itulah senyum andalannya. Evil Kyu suadah melekat dalam dirinya. Tidak hanya senyumnya yang evil, tapi kelakuannya memang benar-benar evil. Tapi dia tetap dongsaeng ku yang paling ku sayang, setelah Donghae'.

**Normal POV**

Shuuuu~….

Sebuah cairan segar berwarna merah pun keluar dari hidung Leader kita ini. Darah itu mengali deras dari hidung Leeteuk. Leeteuk yang sadar akan darah tersebut, segera berlari ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan darah itu.

Leeteuk yang sedang asik membersihkan darah itu tidak sadar bahwa ada sepasang mata yang sedang mengawasinya. Sepasang mata itu terus mengawasi Leeteuk. Sepasang mata itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah mata dari Kyuhyun.

**Leeteuk POV**

"aishh,, mimisan lagi. Mungkin aku hanya kecapean, apalagi tadi sempat tertimpa tangga pula. Jadi lah ini mimisan lagi." Gerutu Leeteuk.

"aku benar-benar harus istirahat hari ini. Semoga Kyu tidak mengganggu ku hari ini. Heheh" Kata Leeteuk sendiri.

Leeteuk pun pergi kamar nya dan akan segera beristirahat. Tapi tungguuu,, jangan lupakan Evil kita yang sudah melihat Leeteuk mimisan tadi.

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Leeteuk hyung mimisan ? sejak kapan ? apakah Leeteuk hyung sakit ? tapi sakit apa ? apakah Hyung sakit parah ? ahh tidak-tidak, aku tidak boleh berfikiran seperti itu". Berbagai pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut sang Evil ini.

"aku tidak mau kehilangan Leeteuk hyung, aku menyayangi nya. Hyuuuunngg ? hiks hiks". Kyuhyun pun terisak kecil. Kyuhyun pun pergi ke kamar hyung nya itu. Di lihat nya Leeteuk yang sedang beristirahat. Tapi dapat dilihat oleh Kyu, bahwa Leeteuk belum menutup matanya. Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar Leeteuk.

"Hyuungg ?" panggil Kyu selembut mungkin.

"ehh ? Kyu ? waeyo hnn ?" Leeteuk menjawab dengan suara lembutnya, yang ingin membuat Kyu menangis seketika itu juga.

"hyungg ? boleh kah Kyu tidur disini ? ya hyung? Jeball ?". pinta Kyu dengan menampakkan puppy eyes nya, yang membuat Leeteuk tidak tega untuk menolak permintaan dongsaeng nya itu.

"hemm,, ne, gwenchana. Kyu boleh kok tidur di sini". Jawab Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun pun beranjak ke tempat tidur Leeteuk, tapi dia tidak segera tidur. Kyu hanya duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"waeyo Kyu ? katanya mau tidur disini ? kenapa kau tak segara tidur disini ?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan lembutnya.

"hyuuungg ?" panggil Kyu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"hnn ? waeyo Kyu ? kenapa kau menangis ?" jawab Leeteuk.

"pabbo hyung, aku belum menangis tau !". Jawab Kyu sambil mempoutkan bibir nya.

"huuuufffttt,, ya ya ya. Terus kenapa Kyu ? kau ada masalah hnn ?" jawab Leeteuk dengan sabar.

"hyungg,, berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkan ku. Berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkan Yesung hyung, berjanjilah tidak akan meninggalkan kami semua". Tutur Kyu.

"hah ? siapa yang akan meninggalkan kalian? Lagian hyung kan belum mau bernagkat wamil ? kau kenapa sih Kyu ?". jawab Leeteuk dengan bingung.

Kyuhyun pun langsung memeluk Leeteuk dan menangis di pundak hyung nya itu.

"ehh ? Kyu ? kenapa kau menangis ? heeeii ? Hyung tidak akan meninggalkan kalian kok". Leeteuk berusaha menenangkan saengnya itu masih dengan perasaan bingung.

**Normal POV**

Kyu yang sedari tadi menangis, akhirnya kelalahan dan tidur dalam pelukan Leeteuk. Nyaman,,, ya itulah yang ada dalam fikiran kedua orang tersebut. Kyu merasa nyaman saat Leeteuk memeluknya hingga ia tertidur pulas. Sedangkan Leeteuk ? ya, dia merasa sangat nyaman saat ia memeluk Evil kesayangannya itu.

Berbagai pertanyaan menghinggapi kepala Leeteuk. 'sebenarnya ada apa dengan saeng Evil nya itu ? apakah dia ada masalah ? tapi,, kenapa dia menginginkan agar aku tidak pergi meninggalkan mereka ? sebenarnya apa yang ia fikirkan ?'

Leeteuk mencoba berfikir jernih dan mengingat-ingat kembali sebelumnya. Laluuu…

"Yupppsss,, pasti gara-gara itu. Hahaha kau lucu sekali kyu. Jarang sekali aku melihat mu menangis seperti ini. Hahah. Aku punya ide bagus. Ahahah". Leeteuk tersenyum Evil. *huaaaa Oppa kau ketularan Evil nya Kyu yahh ? hua Sereeeemmm :D #pplakkk #abaikan

Beberapa jam kemudiannn …

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

"hhoaaammm ,,, jam berapa ini ?". Kyu melirik jam dinding yang ada di kamar Leeteuk. Tiba-tiba….

"Leeteuk hyung ? ommoooooo ? Hyuuuungg bangunn? Hiks hiks". Kyuhyun menangis tersedu-sedu saat melihat Leeteuk tengah terbaring tak berdaya di lantai dengan darah yang mengalir dari hidung nya.

"hyuuuuuunggg bangunn ? huaaaaa hiks hiks hiks". Isakan demi isakan terlontar jelas dari mulut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tengah menangis sekarang, yaaa,,, Kyu menangis. Dia menangis melihat hyung yang paling ia sayangi itu terbaring lamah di lantai.

"hyung,, bangun. Mianhae hyung Kyu sudah nakal. Mianhae hyung, Kyu sering menjahili hyung. Mianhae hyung, Kyu sering sekali manja dengan hyung. Mianhae hyung, Kyu sering malas kalau hyung ajak latihan, mianhae hyung, Kyu sering membuat hyung kecewa dan susah. Mianhae hyung, jeongmal mianhae hyung. Kyu janji akan berubah hyung. Tapi hyung harus bangun, jeball hyungggg.. hiks hiks hiks hiks.

**Leeteuk POV**

"Mwoo ? Kyu benar-benar menangis saat ini ?. tak kusangka seoarang Evil seperti dia bisa menangis juga. Hahah berhasil daahh". Batin Leeteuk tetap berakting seperti tengah tak berdaya di lantai.

"tunggu, apa dia bilang ? dia berjanji yah ? hahaha ? dasar Evil cengeng. Eh,, kelihatannya sudah saat nya berhenti berakting nih. Hahah". Batin Leeteuk

Kyuhyun pun memeluk hyung nya yang sedang berpura-pura pingsan di lantai itu. Leeteuk pun tersenyum Evil dalam penyamarannya. Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah menangis, kini menangis sampai tersedu-sedu.

"jadi kau sudah berjanji tidak akan menyusahkan ku lagi eoohh?" Tanya Leeteuk membuka penyamarannya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan terukir di wajahnya.

"aigoooo,,, hyung ? kau membohongi ku eoohh ? awass kau hyunngg !" jawab Kyu dengan wajah merah padam.

"hahah,, akhirnya kau masuk dalam jebakan betman eoohh ? ahahaha. Akhirnya seorang EVIL KYU kalah dengan Malaikat tanpa sayap ini yah? Haha". Jawab Leeteuk dengan member penekannan pada kata 'Evil Kyu'.

Pletak….

"Adaww,, Kyu ? kau berani sekali menjitak hyung yahh ?" seru Leeteuk.

"salah sendiri hyung, siapa suruh mengerjaiku, hiks". Jawab Kyu sebal yang masih terdengar isakan kecil di mulut nya.

"heheh,, mianhae. Kalau tidak begitu, kau tidak akan kapok kan Kyu ?". Jawab Leeteuk santai.

"huuffftt,,, ne hyung, aku juga minta maaf ya hyung. Saranghae hyung". Kata Kyu sambil tertunduk.

"ne Kyu, gwenchana. Tidak usah menangis lgi, lagian hyung kan hanya pura-pura. Sini-sini hyung peluk ya?". Kata Leeteuk sambil memeluk Kyuhyun.

**Author POV**

Kyuhyun pun dengan senang hati di peluk oleh hyung nya itu. Tapi, ada satu hal yang mnjadi pertanyaan kyu.

"hyung, kenapa kau bisa tau jalan fikiran ku ? kau jadi Romy Rafael eoohh?" *Oppa,, emang di korea ada romy Rafael kah ? #plakk, digampar Sparkyu

"kalau itu hanya hyung, author dan Tuhan YME yang tau :P hahaah".

**FIN**

**FF abal-abal punya ku**

**Mohon di review**

**NO BASH NO COPAS :)**

**Sebenernya ini udah pernah aku Post di FB,, tapi coba aku post disini..**

**ENJOYYY :)**


End file.
